


Love You So Much, Thank You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Antidote/Cure, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Divorce/Divorced, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e23 Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau (Until the End is Near), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Procedures, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sarin Poisoning/Poisoning, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes back to see Danny, after he solved the sarin case, What happens when he finds that the blond is awake, & Rachel is there?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Love You So Much, Thank You:

*Summary: Steve comes back to see Danny, after he solved the sarin case, What happens when he finds that the blond is awake, & Rachel is there?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was such a long day, Everyone was glad that the case was solved, & no further people died from the sarin, Commander Steve McGarrett never experienced a fright, like the one he had, when he found out that his partner was exposed, & almost died of sarin poisoning. He was so lucky that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was okay, & is recovering nicely in the hospital at **_Queens Medical Center_**. After taking care of getting the suspect into custody, The Five-O Commander  & Former Seal went to see how his partner is doing.

 

When he got back to the hospital, He was smiling that Grace was asleep on a pull out bed, that the nurse brought in for her, so she could stay the night, if she needed to. But, He didn't account for his lover's ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, to be there. "Hello, Commander, I just want to make sure that he is okay for myself, Even though, We aren't married anymore, I have to make sure that he is okay, & around for Gracie, She absolutely adores him". Steve smiled, & said, "I understand, Please call me "Steve", We are ohana now after a couple of months", She nodded, & said, "Steve, I just want to say that I am glad that Daniel found you, I really put him through hell....", Steve was about to cut her off, as she stopped him.

 

"I did, I was trying to be civil to him for Grace's sake, & we always end up fighting, I thought I ruined him finding love, But since you came into his life, & Gracie's, He has been a totally different person, I owe you for that. Just know that you are family to me, & Stan, We will do anything & everything for you too", Steve got choked up by the sentiment, & said, "Thank you, Rachel", She nodded, "I am gonna leave now, So you can have privacy", He thanked her again, & then she left.

 

He turned around, & he was surprised to find his lover, awake with a smile on his face, "How are you feeling, Baby ?", "Good, I would be even better, If you lay next to me, Please ?", He said, as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. The Handsome Brunette couldn't deny & say "no" to his lover, so he lay down next to him, & they held each other, It was a stress-relief on how the day went.

 

"Thank you for being so kind to my ex, She hasn't made any real friends yet, So, I am glad that she likes & approves of you being around Gracie, It means the world to me, that finally she is happy for me, & we can start fresh here in Hawaii", The Loudmouth Detective declared, as he kisses his lover's sweet lips. "Anything for you, Danno, Love you, & _Thank you_ for being in my life", They fell asleep together, feeling happy that they are gonna be in each other's arms for many years to come,  & in the future.

 

The End.


End file.
